Reinfeld 880
The Reinfeld 880 shotgun is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It is the first shotgun available to the player. Overview The Reinfeld 880 is a pump action shotgun that can be unlocked very early on in the game. Out of the five primary shotguns available in the base game, the Reinfield is arguably the most all-rounded of the five, boasting very good damage, a good magazine capacity, low fire rate, and a good spread. However the largest drawback of the weapon is that it is manually loaded one shell at a time, meaning a long time is needed to load all of the shells, and with each magazine upgrade, this is increased further. The reload can be canceled when needed. This means that one can quickly load a shot into the chamber, kill an enemy and then continue reloading. The main reason for using the weapon is its sheer damage output, as each shell is incredibly powerful. A single shot to the head can kill many standard units in an instant at close range, and even at medium range, one shot kills aren't rare. While it cannot kill a Tazer or Cloaker in one shot it still kills them very quickly. As with all weapons, one needs to aim for the head to achieve maximum damage with the Reinfield. Because of its mod capability, decent all-around stats, and ability to port over to its secondary brother, it is a good pick for most situations as it can fit nearly every role that a shotgun can carry and should be considered if the drawbacks of other shotguns appear too hefty. When compared to IZHMA 12G, the Reinfeld 880 has superior damage and accuracy but less ammo and a slower fire rate. The Mosconi 12G beats both in everything except capacity and total ammo. When using ammunition types other than AP Slugs or HE Rounds, the fires 5 projectiles per shot. Summary Pros: * Powerful and accurate * Unlocked very early on * Well-rounded * Plentiful ammunition capacity and magazine size, even by default. Cons: * Per-shell reloading is slow, but allows interrupts * Low rate of fire * Lack of concealment-oriented mods makes it very unwieldy to bring in stealth missions. Tips *Due to the way shotguns work in this game, only one pellet has to hit the enemy to deal full damage (the Reinfeld 880 fires five pellets each shot). However, vice versa, this also means multiple pellets striking the same enemy will not deal additional damage. Coupled with the slow rate of fire, this renders the Reinfeld 880 ineffective at taking down enemies with larger health pools such as Gensec Elites and Bulldozers. This also applies with any skills that can boost your damage in any way, such as Shotgun Impact Aced which increases shotgun damage. *The Reinfeld's slow reload (especially with the extended magazine, shell rack, and optionally Mag Plus) means Shotgun CQB is essential for minimizing time spent reloading, and maximizing time spent shooting. *All shotguns suffer from damage drop-off at longer ranges; the Reinfeld's damage starts to fall off after approximately seven meters, to the point where the pellets will literally disappear and not cause damage nor hit markers. *The Reinfeld's (relatively) slow rate of fire means that its position will always reset before you can fire again, even with a stability of . As such, stability should not be a priority when choosing which mods to use with it. *Because of its spread, a flashlight may be more useful than a laser in helping to estimate where shots will hit. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= |-|Upper receiver= Skins Reinfeld-880-Big-Kahuna.png| Reinfeld-880-Cloven-Hoofs.png| Achievements }} Trivia *The Reinfeld 880 is based on the Remington Model 870 Field Gun as evident by the raised ribbing on the barrel, though with synthetic furniture instead of the R870's common wooden parts which makes it closer in resemblance to the R870 Police variant. *The Reinfeld 880 is often used by law enforcers, seen with a flashlight mod different from the one available to players. *The inscription on the side reads "Reinbeck tactical". The inscription is only visible in first person and in the weapon preview, and not on the world model. *The name "Reinfeld" is most likely a reference to the former Swedish Prime Minister, Fredrik Reinfeldt. *With the Tactical, Standard, War-Torn, and Wide Stock, it gains a rail that anchors the stock in position. *The Reinfeld 880 is one of several shotguns in the game to not have the "12G" suffix. The other weapons that shares this characteristic are the M1014, Raven, The Judge and Street Sweeper. *The Reinfeld 880 can be seen on weapon racks in the FBI armory in Hoxton Breakout Day 2 and in the camera room in Hoxton Revenge. Gallery 700px-PAYDAY2-LONGSHOT.jpg|A preview of the Reinfeld 880. ModdedReinfeld.jpg|Fully Modded Reinfeld 880. (Shark Teeth Nozzle, Zombie Hunter Pump, Tactical Laser Module, Rubber Grip (Gage Weapon Pack #1 DLC), Extended Mag., Holographic Sight, Government Issue Tactical Stock and Shell Rack) LpMRYF0.jpg|Fully Modded Reinfeld 880. (Shark Teeth Nozzle, Zombie Hunter Pump, Tactical Laser Module, Ergo Grip, Extended Mag., Milspec Scope, Government Issue Tactical Stock and Shell Rack) Reinfeld 880 FBI Files.png|Photo presented in the FBI Files. ru:Reinfeld 880 Category:Shotguns Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)